Toying With Fate
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: It's Fred and George's third year at Hogwarts. Although they are their usual, merry selves, Fred is starting to notice a rather strange girl. And now she's all he can think about. OCxFred. Major thanks to my beta, The Velvet Top Hat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Toying With Fate**_

_Ok, so I figured I would add yet another fan fiction to my many others. I also thought I'd add another lovely movie/show/book, so I decided on Harry Potter because that is one of my favorite books ever! So this is one of my own characters and my love, Fred. Just so you know, this is Fred and George's 3__rd__ year at Hogwarts and Harry and Ron's 1__st__. My character, Schuyler is in her 3__rd__ year with Fred and George. Also, I have decided to alter the events slightly to fit the story, which means, yes, certain things will be changed, but not by much. Thank you again._

_**Fred's POV**_

_Back at Hogwarts_, I thought with a slight chuckle. I looked at my twin next to me on the platform, and then looked back to the castle ahead of them.

"Back to Hogwarts eh Fred?" George said beside me. I grinned; my twin always knew what I was thinking without fail.

"Yeah, back at Hogwarts," I replied happily.

We each pulled out a dungbomb from beneath our cloaks, then we turned to each other and grinned.

"Ready Fred?" he asked as always.

"Ready George!" With that, we pelted the dungbombs down at the ground and rushed away through the tightly packed crowd. As I ran, I heard groans and shouts. We laughed as we pushed through the mass of people that stood between us and the self-pulled carriages. As we reached the carriages, I saw a strange girl. I stopped dead; staring at her for a moment or two, taking in her odd features before joining my twin in the first carriage.

"You alright, Fred? You look a bit off," George asked me. I looked up at him and nodded, but turned my head away and stared out the window.

I thought of her eyes, those bright green eyes and dark black hair. She had pale skin and was fairly small, standing quite a few inches shorter than myself; she was slight, but fairly curvy. Definitely one of those oddly gorgeous types of girl, especially considering her eyes were rimmed in heavy black eyeliner. And those slight green tips at the end of her black hair.

Again, George pulled me out of my thoughts, shaking my shoulder slightly. "My God Fred, you're silent. What's going on with you?" he asked impatiently.

I laughed slightly, shrugging his comment off. The carriage then pulled to a stop up near the massive oak doors that led into the castle.

_**Schuyler's POV**_

"_Bye Schuyler, have a good first term. I'll see you over holiday break." My uncle said to me as we hugged on Platform 9 ¾. He looked slightly ragged and extremely tired._

"_Yeah," I replied, "holiday break." With that, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off with my luggage; onto the train and into the nearest empty compartment before sticking my head out the window. "Bye Uncle Remus!" I yelled, loud enough for him to hear me. He waved back as the train pulled away from the platform and as we rounded the corner for a third year of Hogwarts, the platform disappeared, along with Uncle Remus. And I was alone… again._

I sat alone, as always, on the train the entire way to Hogwarts. A few first years tried to sit with me, but after a few seconds of cold silence, they usually rush in the other direction. There was a fairly tall skinny redhead who, I was guessing, was a first year considering his stutter and his weird demeanor. Of course, the weird demeanor could have been caused by the "shock" that my "weird appearance" could cause. After stuttering a few words, he ran out of the compartment, closing the door quickly behind him.

I stared after him for a moment; he looked all too familiar, like I knew him somehow. But that was impossible. I twirled my green and black hair around my forefinger and continued to read my book. After the redhead, I was mostly left alone, to sit silently with my book and headphones on. Thank goodness the school didn't take away our Muggle devices. Without my CD player I think I would have punched someone already.

My heavy metal music pulsed through my veins. I tapped my foot to the beat, as I always did, and ignored the outside world as we sped off towards Hogwarts. Before I knew it, my book was finished and the train was pulling to a halt in front of the Hogsmeade platform. At least I remembered to pull on my robes before completely shutting out everything this time.

I picked up my bag and rushed quickly out of the train and walked swiftly off to where the carriages rested for non-first years to ride up to the castle. So there I stood, waiting patiently for an empty carriage to come up, a beat still pumping out of my headphones into my ears, my foot tapping, my book in one hand and a small bag slung over one shoulder.

I heard screams and shouts from behind me. I turned to look for a moment, only to see a mass of people as usual, and two red headed twins pushing their way through towards me, or, more likely, toward the carriages. One of them stopped dead, staring at me for a moment before his brother urged him into the carriage that had just pulled up. He followed his twin's instructions. I could have sworn I recognised them, but I never really paid attention to anyone at this school unless I absolutely needed to. They had Gryffindor robes on, so I guessed they weren't first years and they definitely didn't look old enough to be more than a 4th year. The carriage pulled away; leaving me with a lasting image of one of the two boys staring at me as the carriage left.

"Wow." I muttered quietly to myself, as another carriage pulled up and I climbed up. The carriage trundled forward and off up to the castle. As I sat and stared out of it, I played with the Gryffindor emblem that was emblazoned on my robes. How I could be in Gryffindor house and still be completely anonymous and unknown was beyond me, but I had my two uncles: Uncle Remus aka Uncle Moony and Uncle Sirius aka Uncle Padfoot. Although one of them was off in Azkaban, I knew they loved me even if no one else did.

I could still remember back to the night where Uncle Sirius came and rescued me from my house, even though by the time he got there, it was more like ruins than a house. I remember a giant picking up my little brother and Uncle Padfoot leaving me with Uncle Moony. That very next morning, Uncle Sirius was on the news, in the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. I couldn't believe the stories they told, and neither could Uncle Moony. At three years old, it was hard to understand losing both parents and the man who saved me, being taken from me. I suffered in silence for years, changed my name, and kept my identity quiet. The only proof that I was there at all, were the seven scars carved into my stomach that still remained even 10 years later.

I shook myself slightly, realising that the carriage had stopped in front of the giant oak doors. I pushed myself off the seat and jumped down onto the ground below. There before me were the same two twins I had seen before. They were just pushing open the huge doors, when they had actually gotten them open, I just walked right in. Ignoring the conversation they seemed to be having and headed for the Great Hall, where I sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table and switched the book I had finished on the train for a new one from my rucksack. I sat silently; headphones still on while I read my book and everyone else filed in the Great Hall.

The noise outside was drowning out my music, which was already blasted as high as my ears could stand. At some point, I decided to pull them off and stuff them along with my CD player into my rucksack. The noise of chattering and footsteps and calls to friends filled my ears, a headache forming almost instantly. I set down my book and rubbed my temple.

The first years all had filed in at that point. _Oh great_, I thought, _the Sorting Hat is going to yell and I'm going to have an even bigger headache. Not to mention the cheering…_

And I was right. The Sorting Hat called out its house selections, the house tables roared in approval whenever a new face was inducted into their houses. All I had wanted to do was go upstairs to my dormitory and sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, anyway. I could sleep for 12 hours and nobody would bat an eyelid, not that any classmates would bat an eyelid anyways. Oh well. At least food was on its way soon.

_**Fred's POV**_

There was that girl again. Damn her, she kept distracting me from whatever I was doing. Talking with George while opening the damn doors, she walks by and I stop dead, drooling like a dumbass. I knew I should have recognised that girl, but I couldn't place her at all. At least she was out of my sight again. George and I sat near the center of the Gryffindor table, leaving an empty space for the first years. Across from me was Percy, the great thorn in my side. On one side of me was George and on the other was Oliver Wood. The first years filed in, and then the sorting began. Some Malfoy boy went to Slytherin, but I could already tell he would be a right git. A girl, Hermione Granger, came to our table, along with my little brother Ron, and the boy who asked for help onto the platform. Harry Potter.

I cheered along with my friends as each new person was chosen to join Gryffindor. I always enjoyed the sorting; it was almost always exciting to some degree. The rest of the sorting went on for a while, dragging on at some parts, but in the end we got a fair number of first years over at our table. McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat, along with the stool it sat on. At that point, Dumbledore stood up to give his yearly speech.

As he stood, the whole hall went silent. He spoke of the magnificent feast as usual, and then allowed us to commence said feast. At that point, food filled the golden platters that sat in the middle of the table, pumpkin juice filled pitchers and soups filled once empty bowls.

We settled in with food and drink, attacking the bowls of food and filling our plates in mere seconds. As we began eating, Nearly Headless Nick popped up in the center of the table, with his head coming right out of the center of a golden plate. Of course, he spoke to the first years but nobody except Percy responded. They spoke for a few moments before Nick tried to get away. Of course, my oh-so-smart little brother Ron, decided to bring up the "Nearly Headless Nick" name. Naturally, the ghost preferred "Sir Nicolas" but those damn little first years couldn't leave him alone. They pushed him to show them the inside of his neck. I was so glad that I was used to seeing it, otherwise I would have lost my appetite.

Nick floated off towards the back of the Great Hall and out of sight. When we had finished eating, Dumbledore gave his second speech, talking about the rules and regulations, the third floor corridor, all that nonsense. Then he bid us goodnight and dismissed us from the Great Hall, as he always did.

_**Schuyler's POV**_

I filed out of the Great Hall with everyone else, after a short chat with Sir Nicolas and listening to Dumbledore's annual speech.

I walked quickly through the corridors, following the familiar path that I had laid out in my head from my previous two years. Up the stairs in the Entrance Hall, follow the Grand Staircase up to the second floor, then through the secret passage to the seventh floor and wait for someone to mention the password into the common room; which took less time than I had anticipated. I muttered the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room but headed straight to the 3rd year girls' dormitory. I found the bed with my trunk at the end. I then quickly pulled off the formal Hogwarts attire that was required for the feasts and classes before I pulled on my black pajama shorts and a black camisole.

The next day would be a Saturday; that was my last thought as I drifted off into a comfortable sleep. I dreamt of the events of the day, the events of my entire life, and so many other things, including a certain redheaded twin. How had I never noticed him? How could that even be possible? I had to have been in school with him for at least two years, though if he was a second year, we would have different classes, but still. I let my mind wander off of the mysterious twin that I knew I recognized. I slept as late as I could, avoiding people in general. They all ran from me anyway. I wanted to be home.

_**Fred's POV**_

Her face had burned into my brain. Dammit. I needed her picture out of my damn head. I had other things that needed my attention more than her. But why did she look so familiar? I mean, she was in Gryffindor, but other than that, I didn't have a clue where I should know her from.

I woke completely at about 9, thank God for Saturdays or I would have been in class already. Oh well, I went down to breakfast with George. Of course, we were armed with a massive amount of pranks, all ready and working for the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts. Well, a lot of them were unsuspecting, but the rest just weren't sure when we, the Weasley twins would strike.

After grabbing a bite to eat, George and I took our posts off to the side of the doors, dungbombs and other pranks already set, ready to go off.

People were wandering the halls around us, most of them avoiding the Great Hall, having already gotten breakfast. That's when I saw _the girl._ That same girl I had seen not a day before outside. I had no idea why she was just coming round; most of the school woke up before the crack of dawn. Oh shit! She was going to hit one of the dungbombs that were sitting right in the center of the walkway into the Great Hall. _Shit, shit, shit!!!_

I jumped out of my hiding spot, rushing to stop her from stepping on the dungbomb.

"Hey, you don't wanna go any further," I nearly yelled as I ran and ended up stepping on the dungbomb myself. Slipping, then falling, and setting off the dungbomb. Off in the corner, I could see George laughing his ass off and in front of me, I saw the girl, who looked slightly tired was fighting back the giggles.

_**Schuyler's POV**_

I stopped dead when I saw the redhead running in front of me. _Oh shit, he's going to do something really stupid, isn't he?_ I thought to myself. I could hear him yelling something, but I was way too tired to pay attention to… whatever it was he was telling me to do. But then he slipped and fell, setting off a dungbomb as he did.

I had to cover my mouth to stop from bursting with laughter. He was splayed out on the floor, a nasty smell coming from the bomb he set off, then I could hear his brother laughing hysterically off in the corner.

"Are you alright?" I asked, touching my cheek lightly and reaching my hand out to help him up.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," the boy said, taking my hand and pulling himself up. "I'm Fred."

"Schuyler," I replied. There was a slight pause, which usually made me uncomfortable. "Well, I should really get to lunch. Haven't eaten, y'know? See y'later."

With that, I walked around him and went straight into the Great Hall. It was all I could do not to squeal. I don't think I had ever had any contact with a guy other than my uncles. And my God, that Fred was pretty damn handsome… in a kiddy, absolutely hilarious kind of way.

_**Fred's POV**_

I stood there, stunned and staring like a stupid idiot. I was just standing there, staring after a girl I barely knew and had barely ever talked to.

George came up and bumped into my shoulder.

"Whatcha staring at, Fred?"

I didn't answer. He was going to make fun of me for the rest of my natural born life.

"Ooooh, does my twin have a thing for that Schuyler girl?"

I looked at him with a look of pure anger on my face. He took a step back, laughing as he did.

"Keep laughing, George. Just wait until I have a girlfriend and you don't," I shot back and rushed into the Great Hall. This was when I realized that I literally smelled like dung.

"Bugger," I muttered under my breath. I ran right back out of the Great Hall and up to the common room for new clothes and a shower. _Great, I meet a cool girl and the first impression she gets of me is that I smell funny… brilliance._

_**Schuyler's POV**_

So, I ate, then I went back to the dorm, grabbed my book, and then I was out at Hagrid's for a quick hello. We spoke, as always, and he smiled telling me to say hi to old Moony. I obliged, as I always did. Then, I headed out to leave. I got up and headed for the door. I waved goodbye to Hagrid and opened the door. There stood two first years. It was the redheaded boy that looked shockingly like Fred, also the same one from the train, and a shorter boy who looked awfully like me, only he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

_Oh bugger!_ I thought.

"Excuse me," I said rather quickly and rushed past the two, headed straight for the Black Lake, where I just dropped to the ground behind a tree. _That little boy… it's gotta be Harry Potter. God damn this… my little brother is here? Why wasn't I told? Why does no one ever tell me anything? I completely forgot that he would be old enough to be here yet. This is massively not cool! I need to talk to Uncle Moony. Now!_ All these thoughts rushed through my head and before I knew what I was doing; I was running towards the castle, straight to the Owlery.

My heart was racing, my head was spinning. I had to get to the top, to write a letter as fast as possible, and send it off to Uncle Moony. As I got to the top of the Owlery staircase, of course I bumped right into someone. Figures it was Fred.

"Oh, sorry," I stuttered. "You must think I'm a complete muppet, not even looking where I'm going."

Fred shrugged, his cheeks turning almost as red as his hair. "Nah, it's fine… Anyways, I'll see y'later."

He stepped past me and hurried off down the stairs. _Bugger._ I thought silently. I continued to climb the steps steadily, trying to erase my most recent encounter with Fred out of my mind.

In the Owlery, I sat and wrote out my letter to my Uncle Remus. I couldn't believe how far down things could go in less than a day; you would think that life would give me a break. But no, I end up with the little brother who can't know about me and a boy who is amazingly gorgeous probably thinking that I'm an idiot all in less than 24 hours. How much can one girl take?

I stared absently as I wrote the letter, not realising exactly what I was writing until I had finished and felt the familiar feeling of signing the letter. I sat back and lifted the letter so I could read it.

_Dear Uncle Remus,_

_ I know it's only the second or third day of school, but so much has happened. I think I met the Weasley twins. All I know is that I keep bumping into a redhead named Fred. I have no idea, but I keep making a complete fool of myself. I know it's weird, but I need boy advice Uncle Moony. I can't wait to come home over break. But that's not even the worst bit of news._

_ Harry is here, Uncle Moony. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out. I mean, I'm proud my baby brother got into Gryffindor and such, but he's bound to notice that he looks almost exactly like me. Well, other than the little bit of green hair, but that's not exactly foolproof. He might recognise me. The past 10 years of work we've been doing to keep him from knowing that I exist. He CAN'T know I exist! Right? Please, owl back or something, Uncle Remus. I'm going crazy out here._

_With love and respect, _

_Schuyler Black_

It seemed a reasonable enough letter. I folded it up and set it in an envelope, addressing it, and attaching it to an owl's leg. "Take this to Remus Lupin," I muttered slightly to the owl before sending it off.

With that, I headed out of the Owlery and back down to the castle.

_**End first chapter…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Thank you all so much for reading this story. It's been one of my favorite stories to write and I hope that it continues to be. I'd like to thank my Beta, The Velvet Top Hat. She's been absolutely great and I've enjoyed working with her. Thanks again for reading. Reviews are appreciated._

**Fred's POV**

One day of classes gone. Thank God. I also found out early this morning that I have classes with Schuyler; a lot of classes in fact. She was in my Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. She's all I could think about recently, considering she was everywhere.

I sat silently, for once in my life, playing with my food. Wondering what Schuyler was doing. Probably sending a letter, no doubt, but what of it? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I was starting to think like a stalker, and that just wouldn't do. I looked around at my friends and immediately started goofing off with my twin.

That's when she walked in. She was quiet and didn't look up. I was kind of upset that she didn't look at me, but then again, why would she? It's not like I was special or anything to her, but still… I felt as though we connected… somehow.

At least tomorrow was another free day. No classes, just sleeping in and chilling out again. I continued to laugh along with the guys, as I usually did, but I kept thinking of Schuyler.

"I'm gonna head out, guys. See y'later." I said quickly.

"G'night Fred," the guys echoed.

I nodded and left the Great Hall. I couldn't bring myself to go to the Common Room. Instead, I just roamed around the castle, around the different floors and through the library. I sat with a book on the desk in front of me, waiting for something, anything to happen. I didn't know what I wanted to happen, but I was waiting for something interesting to happen.

**Schuyler's POV**

After sending the letter, I didn't feel any better. I knew I'd get advice and stuff, but really, I don't know what else I expected from sending that letter. I couldn't really face people, and I sure as hell didn't want to at all, but I was starving! I walked in the Great Hall, keeping my eyes mostly on the floor, sneaking a quick peak at Fred although he really wasn't in the mood for a conversation at the moment.

I sat quietly, ate my food and left the hall just as I had come, quiet and looking down at the floor. I snuck a look over at where Fred had been sitting, but only caught sight of one twin. _Maybe he went to bed already…_ I thought.

My mind was still racing. I didn't want to go to bed just yet; I wanted to do something to relax. But what could I do? _The library always calms me down…_ I thought. _Yeah, I'll head to the library. _Without another thought, my feet guided me out of the Great Hall and over to the Grand Staircase.

I walked up the stairs slowly, running a hand through my hair. My head was killing me. So much was happening so soon! I'd only been back for a day or two, yet everything was all screwy. A baby brother at the school, a guy who showed interest, and I missed my uncles so dearly… I wished they would write back quickly. It had been two days since I had sent off the letter to Uncle Moony. Unfortunately, I couldn't write to Uncle Padfoot, which was what I really wanted to do; I hated that he was stuck in Azkaban for something I know he could never have done.

I shook out my short, straight hair feeling the need to dye it as soon as possible. What with the eyes and the mostly black hair, I looked almost exactly like my baby brother, or closer to the truth, he looked like me. Considering that I was older.

I walked in the library, searching the shelves quickly for a book to sift through. I finally settled on a good history book. I was hoping for a romance novel, but it turns out that the school didn't have any. So I ended up reading a not so fun book, but a book nonetheless. I sat at the first empty table I saw, relaxing into the seat and dropping the book onto the table in front of me. I looked directly down at it, ignoring the world around me.

**Fred's POV**

I couldn't focus, not a bit… part of it had to be my usual behavior, but I was trying to read my usual prank book. Why the bloody hell couldn't I concentrate on it?

I tapped my fingers on the desk, looking around a bit and then looking back at the book. I put my hand in my hair, trying again to concentrate on reading but again, I failed.

Looking up from it, staring straight ahead this time I was lucky enough to see Schuyler sitting there, staring down at a book silently.

I looked around the library to see if anyone else was around. The room seemed empty other than Schuyler and me. I couldn't even spot Madam Pince around which was extremely unusual; she was always sitting around, particularly when I ventured in here.

I stood up, trying to be quiet and avoid drawing attention to myself before I wanted to be noticed. I walked slowly towards her table and somehow managed to trip on my own shoe lace; falling over face first, right next to her table. She jumped up and squeaked a little before her hand flew to her mouth, muffling the sound.

I felt myself blush the color of my red hair and tried to push myself up off the ground. "Are you alright?" she whispered, kneeling down next to me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I pushed myself up on to my knees and looked at her, "Well, this went much smoother in my head."

She giggled softly. She had such a pretty laugh, I had to admit. "I'm sure it did," she laughed, "we keep meeting like this." I nodded, letting out a small laugh myself.

"Do you wanna sit down?" she asked kindly, gesturing towards the seat across from where she had been sitting.

"I'd love to," I replied.

**Schuyler's POV**

I felt myself flirting… it was the weirdest thing ever. I never flirt or show any interest in a guy what-so-ever. A few people had tried, of course, mainly for dares but still. I never even gave them the time of day, much less flirted back; but with Fred, it was just so easy.

"So, Black huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Sirius Black, the serial killer?" he said. I thought he was joking, but I wasn't sure. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. "That was a joke… sorry…" Fred said quickly when I stayed silent.

I shifted again. "It's no big. He's my uncle," I said quietly, "but nobody else has made that connection… or they just haven't told me that they've made it, either way."

Fred smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'm pretty tired," he stated, stretching out his long, muscled arms, "I should probably head back to my dorm."

I nodded. "Same here. You know how strict they are with the curfew this year." I mentioned quietly.

"Don't I know it."

I smiled and stood up. He followed suit and we walked in silence up to the common room. "Well, I'll see ya later," I said softly.

"See ya," he replied. With that, we climbed the stairs to our respective dormitories.

I got to my room and sunk down into my bed, I felt all melancholy and it was really weird. As much as I liked Fred, he was the first one to mention my last name… I missed Uncle Padfoot and Fred mentioning it just reminded me of how much I missed him.

I stood up again, stripping down from my regular school robes into my black tank top and short shorts. I climbed into bed again, closed the curtains, and fell asleep. Dreams of Fred invading my mind.


End file.
